An Assassin And The Dead
by randomsoldier00
Summary: When an assassin of the brotherhood is out in japan to hunt his target things don't go as planned meet Dimirti Orelorv a Russian assassin looking for revenge meeting up with the cast of HOTD along the way fighting to survive and trying to find his target Rated M for blood violence Language and possible lemons


**A/N yo this is randomsoldier00 with my first fic so im sorry if its bad I will try to up date chapters for this story every week to two weeks I have a crazy work schedule so im sorry if I cant update on time if by some miracle of god you like this story I would like to hear some feed back and am open to suggestion's anyone has but if your are here to flame you will be ignored I like constructive criticism but flaming pisses me off and I will be setting up a poll details at the bottom **

**also I own nothing both assassins creed and hotd belong to there respective owners**

**"Speaking"**

_"thinking/inner dialogue"_

* * *

** CH1**

**Time 1:45 location Tokonosu city on the roof of Fujimi Academy**

A tall hooded figure clad in a white over coat a sword tied to its side looking over the city the figure spoke it was male and said in Russian. "It's too quiet I don't like this" remembering his trek through the city to the school everything seemed fine now it looked dead. a coo broke him from his thoughts seeing a carrier pidgin with a note on its ankle holding his hand out the pidgin landed on his hand and he took the note it had just one word on it _'Execute'_ a sadistic grin grew on his face "Good I've been waiting to do this" thinking how he is going to go about this while his target is teaching a class. getting ready to get down from the roof he sees a few people by the gate of the school two guys and a woman "teachers probably" he says to himself but looking a little closer he sees a man standing outside the gate one of the teachers reaches and grabs the guy pulling him into the gate soon after he guy pulls his arm back "What the hell?" the hooded man says to himself again as he keeps looking on, the guy was holding his arm convulsing on the ground then stops the woman goes and kneels down next to the fallen teacher _"The fuck is going on?"_ He thinks to himself the teacher on the ground lifts his arm up and pulls the female teacher down still looking from the roof the hooded man sees red coming from her neck with wide eyes he took that as his sign to go he ran to the opposite edge of the roof when he hears the intercom go off _**"All students and teachers there has been a disturbance I repeat there has been a disturbance if you could please evacuate the school in a calm and orderly fashion then… wait who are you N-NO GET AWAY FROM ME PLEASE NO, NO OH GOD HES TRYING TO KILL ME STOP AHHH" **_then the intercom cut off with a few seconds of silence fallowed by the frantic screaming of the students that could be heard even from the outside of the school the hooded man says to himself "well so much for this being easy but I'm still curious as to what's going on. First that shit at the gate, now this what have I gotten myself into?" he starts looking around looking for a way into the from the rooftop looking through the windows seeing the hallway's filled with running students and some limping looking sickly pale those were biting the others "this is like all those zombie movies I've watched" as he keeps looking in one of the 1st floor widows he sees two people in a room a boy with dark brown hair and a blonde woman. The boy fighting off them "should I help them?" the hooded man asked himself as he thought he sees the boy get bit "shit looks like I'm going in" he tells himself looking for a good point to jump off of he takes a few steps back to get a running start plans out his jump "ok I'm on the roof this is a two story drop I have to get enough speed to make it to the other side" after some last minute adjustments he runs then jumps off the roof to the windowsill across from him on the 2nd floor he drops down and swings back on the ledge kicking in the 1st floor window in using his momentum to fly through and land after getting his bearings he pulling out his sword he looks in front of him to find six undead in front of him a grin makes its way to his face "alright who's first" he yells out in Russian he swings his sword at the first undead he sees as steel meets flesh it slices its head clean off he then kicks the body away from him "one down so who is next common now I'm not picky" he laughs turning to the next one he flicks his wrist to reveal a hidden blade he then palms the next undead sending the blade in its forehead then rips it out retracting the blade he then reached into his coat he pulls out a mp-443 Grach pistol firing four shots to each hitting them in the head killing the rest looking at his handy work he then turns around to see a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes with very generous err assets he couldn't help but notice those I mean come-on she was looking at him with wide eyes then the Russian offers her a hand and says in surprisingly fluent Japanese "are you ok miss?" the blonde woman was shocked at first but seeing as how this man just saved her she takes his hand and shakes it "Shizuka Marikawa and yes I'm fine now thank you, and you are?" she asks with a warm smile that seemed to brighten the day a little "Dimitri Orelov at your service" he said while bending down and kissing her hand making her blush a little "_[cough –cough]_ h-help m-me please" the boy who had gotten bit had decided to make his presence known Dimitri walked over kneeled down and pat to boy on the shoulder and was about to speak when voice interrupted "hello is anyone here" the voice was female and close Shizuka spoke up "yes were here" soon after a student with long violet hair walks through the door she sees the condition of her fellow student and frowns "what happened?" she asked another cough interrupted them and the bitten student spoke weakly "I g-got b-b-bit trying to p-p-protect Ms. Marikawa a-and this m-man jumped through the window and saved us _[cough-cough] _I've seen what happens when you get bit p-pleas I know it's not an easy thing to ask of you but id l-like to be a-able to die h-human" he asked flashing a weak smile shizuka went wide eyed at his request so did the unknown girl in the room Dimitri just smiled back a pulled his hood back revealing a young man who looked no older then 22 with short brown hair and grey eyes with slightly pale skin and a scar across his left cheek looking the kid in the eye "you did good kid if only I had acted sooner I'm sorry for that I'll make it quick but first what you name?" smiling the kid answers "Ishi K-kazu" Dimitri puts his hand on his head while Ishi closed his eyes Dimitri then says in Russian "May you find peace in the afterlife rest in peace you are free now" he then flicked his wrist his hidden blade coming out piercing his skull killing him instantly "I'm sorry" he whispered before getting up he turned around to face the violet haired girl an Shizuka "im sorry you had to see that my name is Dimitri Orelov and you may be?" he asked her looking hesitant to answer she did "Saeko Busujima" the busty nurse jumped in "And I'm shizuka Marikawa nice to meet you" she said back to her joyful self. Dimitri decided to butt in "Now that introductions are out of the way why don't we plan on getting the hell out of here" both girls nodded and in agreement shizuka then spoke up "Let me grab some medical supplies first then we can head out" grabbing a bag she start to grab all she can carry "So where to?" the Russian asked "We can go to the faculty room and plan from there" Saeko suggested "plus I have my car keys there to and maybe we can find other people on the way" Shizuka chimed in Dimitri looks at both then spoke "well sounds good to me lets head out"

** To BE CONTINUED**

**like it? love it? hate it? let me know by ether pm or in the comments **

**Any who Im going to have a poll up for a pairing for our Russian assassin the choices are **

** Saeko**

**Saya**

**Shizuka**

**Yuuki**

**and Asami **

**I would like to know who you think the pairing should be with if we get a tie then as a good friend of mine says why the fuck not both **

**also anyone up to help beta read for me ?**


End file.
